1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrophoretic particles used for an electrophoretic display, a method of preparing the same, and an electrophoretic display using the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
During electrophoresis, charged particles move toward an anode or a cathode due to an electric field. An electrophoretic display may display various colors when charged particles with various colors, which have been dispersed in a dispersion medium due to electrophoresis. For example, if a positive voltage is applied to an electrode, negatively charged particles move toward the electrode, so that the electrophoretic display may display a color of the negatively charged particles. If a negative voltage is applied to the electrode, positively charged particles move toward the electrode, so that the electrophoretic display may display a color of the positively charged particles.
Since the electrophoretic display may provide a higher resolution, a wider view angle, and a higher contrast ratio than other flat panel displays, the electrophoretic display may have superior readability. In addition, the electrophoretic display may have superior bistability to maintain an image displayed by the electric field even when the electric field is removed. In other words, since the image is maintained without the additional supply of external energy, power loss may be reduced. Due to the above advantages, the electrophoretic display may be adaptable for various applications such as electronic newspapers, electronic magazines, and electronic books.
However, particles existing in the electrophoretic display may coagulate over time because of colloidal instability. If the particles exist irregularly, the characteristics of an image displayed on the electrophoretic display may be degraded.